totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Siedem Smaków
Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa - Odcinek 13 Chris Siema wszystkim. To już półfinał Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa. Ostatnio mieliśmy walkę par. Leshawna-Gwen vs Courtney-Geoff. Geoff wygrał wyzwanie, które polegało na wspinaczce na sam szczyt klifu. Bułka z masłem. Gwen ostatnia weszła na szczyt i odpadła. Jako, że Szef jest głupi i odszedł sam będę musiał zająć się jego robotą. Ale mam inne plany związane z jego pracą. Jesteście ciekawi. Zapraszam do oglądania. Stołówka Leshawna jeszcze zaspana wchodzi na stołówkę, w której siedzi Chris, który wyraźnie czymś sie martwił. Leshawna To, gdzie jest śniadanie? Chris Nie ma. Leshawna Człowieku, od kolacji nic nie jadłam. Chris A ja to niby co? Szef mnie olał. Kretyn jeden. (wstaje i donośnym głosem) Jak tu przyjdzie to mu wszystko wygarnę. Temu bancwołowi jednemu i niech nie myśli kucharzyna od siedmiu boleści, że się przestraszę. Bo talentu do gotowania to on nie ma. Nagle do stołówki wchodzi Chef, który słyszał wszystko Chef To co mówiłeś lalusiu? Chris (przerażonym głosem) Ja.. nic.. Chef przywalił z pięści Chrisowi, powodując, że ten miał podbite oko. Leshawna zaczyna sie śmiać. Leshawna No szacun Szefie. Chef TO I TAK BEZ ZNACZENIA. ZOBACZ JAK MNIE TU TRAKTUJĄ. (Szef sie rozpłakał) Leshawna poklepała go po ramieniu. Willa-Salon Courtney siedzi na fotelu, a Geoff łazi po pokoju. Courtney Ile kilometrów nabiłeś? Geoff Kurczę, Courtney denerwuje się, a co jak Leshawna wygra i mnie wyrzuci? Courtney O cholera. Nie Ciebie tylko mnie jak już. Geoff No mówie właśnie Chris z głośnika Wszyscy zawodnicy mają stawić sie w stołówce. Natychmiast. Stołówka Courtney zauważa opaskę na oku Chrisa. Courtney Chris. Wyzwanie o piratach już było. Chris Zamilcz Courtney. Courtney To po co ta opaska? Leshawna (Do Geoffa) Szef mu przyfasolił. Geoff Hahahah Chris Kolo jak chcesz, to mogę Cie osobiście zapakować na łódkę przegranych? Geoff zamilkł. Chris No waszym zadaniem, będzie przygotować dwie potrawy. Do wyboru macie 7 smaków. Słodki, kwaśny, ostry, tłusty, gorzki, smak mąki lub słony. Wybór pozostawiam wam. Składniki są w lodówce Szefa Chutcheta. Jazda. Geoff To może najpierw zajmę się czymś ostrym. Przyda mi się pieprz. Courtney Hmm... Coś słodkiego. Tylko co? Jakiś czas później Leshawna Geoff jak Ci idzie? Geoff Już prawie kończę. Jajecznica z washabi, a u Ciebie? Leshawna Ja bardziej stawiam na tłuste potrawy. Tylko gdzie jest ten ser. Znowu jakiś czas później. Courtney Gotowe. Chris Super. Wasze potrawy oceni. Szef Chutchet, oraz dwóch byłych zawodników. Gwen i Owen. (PZ Courtney) Pozostaje liczyć na Szefa lub anonimowość. Pierwsza Leshawna dała do spróbowania swoich wyrobów. Daje Jury kanapki. Chris Czy Wy nie umiecie słuchać? Mówiłem wam DWIE potrawy. Geoff Ale mielismy mało czasu i jedna kuchenke gazową. Chris Byście mieli więcej były by te same efekty. Dobra konsumujcie. Gwen Całkiem całkiem. Chef Leshawna, masz talent dziewczyno. Oceny jakie dało Juri Gwen - 8 pkt Chef - 8 pkt Owen - 7 pkt Następnie Geoff podaje swoją jajecznicę. Gwen - 4 pkt Chef - 9 pkt Owen - 5 pkt Na końcu Courtney ze swoim deserem. Gwen O nie ja tego nie tknę. Chris Zjesz to, albo Owenem poszczuję. Owen Ja tam zjem wszystko. Gwen - 4 pkt Chef - 10 pkt Owen - 4 pkt Chris podliczył punkty. Chris Miano najlepszego kucharza w Totalnej Porażce, nietykalność, miejsce w finale i możliwość wybrania osoby do finału zdobywa. Leshawna. Leshawna TAK Port Wstydu Wszyscy zjawili się w porcie wstydu. Chris Wiec kto będzie w finale? Leshawna Oczywiście, że Geoff, to mój kumpel, a Courtney dostała to na co zasłużyła. Courtney Co nie zgadzam się. To było ustawione ja wiem. Gdyby Duncan był w Jury to wszystko by nie miało miejsca... Chris Szefie. Szef zaprowadził Courtney do łódki. Courtney Chcę rozmawiać z prawnikiem. Chris oparł się o finalistów Chris Ach finał Geoff vs Leshawna. Finał przyjaźni, czy może wrogów? Nikt jeszcze nie wie co czeka naszych zawodników, ale jedno jest pewne znamy już skład finałowej dwójki. Na razie. Ciekawostki *Wraz z eliminacją Courtney, wszyscy zawodnicy Milczących Słoni zostali wyeliminowani. **Również z jej eliminacją, wszystkie czarne charaktery zostały wyeliminowane. *Wyzwanie nawiązuje do "Skoro nie możesz znieść upału...". *Jak wynika z tego odcinka, obydwoje finaliści należą do Wściekłych Żyraf. **Jak na ironie była to słabsza drużyna sezonu. *Paradoksalnie Leshawna jako jedyna nie ma żadnego sojusznika, a to ona wygrywa wyzwanie. *To szósty odcinek z rzędu, gdzie zawodnik z Milczących Słoni jest wyeliminowany. **Nie jest to jednak szósty zawodnik z rzędu z powodu podwójnej eliminacji Duncana i Owena w Hazard, gdzie Duncan przerywa ową passę w samym środku. *Courtney jako jedyna skorzystała z pokoju zwierzeń *W tym odcinku, gościnnie występują Gwen i Owen, którzy zostali wyeliminowani jako ostatni zawodnicy. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa